


I missed you

by foxyroxi



Series: Kevaaron - the collection [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron Minyard - Freeform, All For The Game - Freeform, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bisexual Kevin Day, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, They love each other, Tongue Piercings, aaron is hurting, aftg, bisexsual aaron minyard, kevaaron - Freeform, kevin day - Freeform, kevin is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: It had been four months since he had last seen Kevin and Aaron was sure he was dying a little inside.
Relationships: Kevin Day & Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Series: Kevaaron - the collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673059
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	I missed you

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this lying around and I finally got it done! Now I can focus on my Mattaaron fic :')
> 
> Unbetaed.
> 
> English is not my first language.  
> Please be kind.

Aaron was angry.

Aaron was hurt.

It had been four months since he had last seen Kevin and Aaron was sure he was dying a little inside, every time he looked at his home screen on his phone. It was a picture Matt at managed to take of the two of them when he had spotted them under a tree near the court on a lazy summer day, before Kevin had to leave for Houston.

Kevin was sitting against the tree, Aaron snuggly sitting between his legs, his head resting against Kevin’s shoulder, while Kevin was carefully running his fingers through Aaron’s blond hair, Kevin’s lips pressed against his forehead.

He and Katelyn hadn’t worked out, but they were still friends. And maybe it was good they had broken up, because if they hadn’t, Aaron would probably never had thought about Kevin as a potential love interest, but here they were, a year and nine months into their relationship and Kevin hadn’t even been able to make it to his graduation, because of a stupid game against Los Angeles. Aaron knew that Kevin probably loved the sport more than he cared about Aaron, but he had told Kevin months in advance and he was still a no show. No congratulations. No ‘ _I’m proud of you_ ’ or ‘ _I’ll see you soon._ ’

It was only him and Neil back in South Carolina from their group. And Neil had gone to Boston with Andrew to get him settled in in his knew apartment, before summer practice.

Aaron was brooding and he had probably had a few to many shots in his one bed room apartment with an open kitchen and living space, when he decided that he wanted a piercing.

In retrospect, it probably wasn’t a good idea, but Aaron really couldn’t give a shit. He was hurting and he needed something to hurt, to make him forget he was hurting.

When Kevin finally showed up at his apartment a month later, Aaron was pissed. Because Kevin looked like he hadn’t slept for days on end. He had bags forming under his eyes, skin pale.

He didn’t say anything, he just hauled Kevin in to the apartment and forced him to take a long, warm shower, while he prepared some food. When Kevin was done with the shower, Aaron had a bowl of chicken soup ready for him.

Kevin’s voice was raw when he thanked him for the food and began to eat.

Aaron decided he could wait with interrogating Kevin until he had a few hours of sleep under his belt.

He herded Kevin of to his super king-sized bed for a good night’s sleep. Aaron wasn’t surprised that Kevin was asleep before his head hit the pillow. He watched him for a while, before he got up and did the dishes. He took a shower, then joined Kevin on the bed. He watched Kevin’s relaxed face, reaching out to gently touch the stubbles that Kevin had been too lazy to shave off. Kevin turned onto his side and Aaron was more than happy to curl up against his board chest and fall asleep, his hand curling in the t-shirt Kevin was wearing.

When Kevin woke up the next morning, it was to an empty bed, but the scent of Aaron, his cologne and his detergent was still there ever present on his clothes and sheets. It was the best sleep he had in months and it was like coming home. He sat up and looked around. His dark hair was pointing in any and every direction – his wavy hair out of control after a night’s sleep with wet hair – and he had pillow marks on his face, arm and hand. He heard Aaron shuffle around in the kitchen to low hum of the radio. He got up and went to the kitchen, because he needed to see his boyfriend. He opted to stand in the doorway leading from the bedroom to the open living space.

The sounds of someone walking and stopping had Aaron looking up from where he was frying eggs, bacon and toasting toast.

“Good morning,” Aaron said, his voice soft.

Kevin hummed, not trusting his voice just yet. He pushed off the doorframe and went into the living space and around the kitchen island and waited for Aaron to finish cooking, had plated their food and put the spatula down before he picked him up and put him on the counter. He gently reached for Aaron’s head, his hands framing his head as he carefully tilted Aaron’s head back and Aaron’s hands held onto Kevin’s shirt. Kevin’s green eyes looking Aaron’s hazel ones, holding his gaze for a few seconds before he closed the distance.

It was a soft kiss, softer than they used to be, but it was what Kevin needed.

It was what Aaron _needed_.

“Slept well?”

Kevin nodded, their noses softly brushing against each other.

“Yeah,” he rasped; his voice was better than it was the day before.

“Good. Then have breakfast, we’ll talk later,” he said softly.

Kevin nodded and took their plates to the dining table, while Aaron jumped down from the counter, so he could fill their cups and poured some milk into his. He carried the cups to the dining table and placed the cup with black coffee in front of Kevin, before he sat down next to him.

They ate their breakfast to the sound of the radio and Aaron had to admit, it was nice. It was nice to have Kevin there with him again. He had missed him. He was sipping his coffee, when Kevin suddenly spoke up.

“I missed you.”

Aaron nearly choked on his coffee from the bold statement. It wasn’t a bold statement in that sense, but it was bold coming from Kevin, whom rarely admitted his feelings.

A statement he had never heard from Kevin before.

He took his time wiping off his chin and naked lap. He grimaced at the stain on his t-shirt and the wetness the coffee provided on his briefs, but it couldn’t be helped. He looked up at Kevin and was quiet for a minute or two.

“What the fuck happened Kevin? You ignore me for months and then you suddenly show up at my apartment? Where did you even get my address? I’m sure as fuck I didn’t give it to you.”

“Neil. Neil gave it to me.”

Of course, it was Neil.

“Aaron, I’m sorry I have been a shit boyfriend and as you can see, I haven’t been sleeping all that well for months. Fuck, I don’t think I’ve had a good night’s sleep since I left college. I only sleep well when you are sleeping next to me.”

Another statement that had Aaron’s insides do funny things.

Aaron could relate to Kevin. He hadn’t slept well himself either.

He watched the taller male with a curious eye, before he got up and closed the distance between them with a single step. He slid into Kevin’s lap, a leg on each side of Kevin’s muscular thighs, his arms automatically sliding around Kevin’s neck. Kevin’s hands immediately found their way to Aaron’s lower back to hold him securely against him.

He was careful when he pulled Kevin close, closing the distance between them.

Kissing Kevin always took Aaron’s breath away, because it always reminded him of their first kiss.

Their first kiss had happened on Court after Kevin had yelled at him to do better and at that point, Aaron was tired and he needed Kevin to shut up. So, he had pulled him down and kissed him to shut him up.

A quiver shot down Aaron’s spine, causing him to press closer to a Kevin and Kevin took the involuntary gasp as a sign, a permission to thrust his tongue inside of Aaron’s mouth.

Kevin wasn’t prepared for the titanium ball that pressed against his tongue.

He moaned in surprise. He hadn’t expected Aaron to get a piercing, and not even a tongue piercing, because Aaron had always been the sensible one, even when Neil got his tongue pierced.

The kiss was messy and it was almost too much tongue and teeth, but Aaron didn’t care, because Kevin was back in his arms where he belonged. He was back in Kevin’s arms, the only place he would rather be than anywhere else. He felt safe and he felt like the world could be damned and burn.

They both broke apart at the same time, gasping for breath. As Aaron’s mouth hung open, Kevin could see the titanium ball glistening on his tongue. He reached up and held Aaron’s chin between his finger, keeping his mouth open to get a better look at the offending piece of metal.

“Fuck,” he moaned, letting go of Aaron’s chin. He pressed a hungry kiss to Aaron’s spit slick lips, and this kiss was hot and heady and nothing like the soft kiss they had shared this morning by the stove. He pushed his chair back and picked Aaron up by his thighs and carried him the couch, not wanting drag this out. He pressed Aaron into the couch cushions and slotted himself between his legs. Aaron’s legs moved from muscle memory because this wasn’t the first time Kevin had him in this position.

He rman his fingers through Kevin’s dark hair, using it as leverage to pull him closer.

The groan he got in return did wonders to his already growing boner.

“Fuck baby. I’ve missed you so much,” Kevin whispered, his lips still brushing against Aaron’s as he spoke. Aaron saw it as his que to yank the offending t-shirt off of Kevin’s body.

He grabbed the back of Kevin’s shirt and actually did yank it off of Kevin’s body, even if it made Kevin’s almost fall down on top of him. Once it was off, he tossed over the coffee table in the direction of his tv. Kevin sat up straighter and Aaron finally got a good look on his boyfriend.

Kevin had gained more muscle than the last time he saw him, but Aaron didn’t complain. He wouldn’t complain. Kevin was a junkie for fitness and Exy and Aaron was a junkie for Kevin.

He put his hands on Kevin’s stomach, feeling the hard muscle there, under his fingertips. He slowly moved his hands upwards, towards Kevin’s chest, when Kevin grabbed his hands and placed them on his hips, and Aaron’s eyes widened.

Kevin’s cock was in his tight black boxers and pre-cum was already soaking the fabric.

He slid a hand into Kevin’s briefs, touching his cock with teasing strokes of his fingertips, never closing his hand around him. The lack of touch on his cock made Kevin groan.

“Come on baby,” he begged and if Aaron could contain his smirk he would have, but he was feeling frisky today.

“Sit up and take your boxers off,” Aaron said and pulled his hand out of Kevin’s boxers. He brought his hand to his mouth and liked pre-cum away from his palm. Kevin watched him, his eyes wide and his pupils blown, but it got him to work quickly.

He picked Aaron up and put him on the couch, stood up, hooked his fingers around the elastic band and pushed his boxers down in one swift motion. Aaron had risen from the couch and gotten rid of his shirt as well, and once Kevin was firmly planted on the couch, Aaron got onto his knees between Kevin’s legs. He put his hands on Kevin’s thighs, massaging the muscle in his thighs and he liked the feeling of Kevin underneath his fingers.

Kevin had more body hair than Aaron did, but Aaron had never minded much. Aaron liked to run his nose through Kevin’s happy trail whenever he blew Kevin. Kevin spread his legs to accommodate Aaron between them, and his left thigh quivered when Aaron began to press hot, open-mouthed kisses to the inside of his thigh, and moved up, closer to his crotch and hard cock.

“Babe don’t tease me,” he begged and Aaron decide to be nice to Kevin – for now at least.

He looked up at him through blond lashes, from where his lips still were pressed against Kevin’s thigh. He reached up and wrapped his fingers around Kevin’s cock, pumping him with slow, teasing strokes.

Kevin was about to complain, when Aaron finally wrapped his lips around the head of Kevin’s cock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned, his scared hand going to Aaron’s head, his fingers tangling in his hair. It felt good, it felt _amazing_ to finally have Aaron’s lips on his cock again.

Aaron had surprised him the first time he had blown him. As far as Kevin knew, he was the first guy Aaron had been with. Aaron wasn’t the first guy to suck Kevin’s dick, but already knew now that he didn’t want anyone else near his dick. Aaron was still watching Kevin through blond lashes, the hand in his hair sent shivers down his spine, whenever Kevin scraped his nails against his scalp. The look Kevin gave him made him stop to take a deep breath through his nose.

Green eyes filled with lust filled tracked Aaron’s every move.

The piercing was an added twist and Kevin loved every single movement of Aaron’s tongue. When he pressed his tongue against the vein on the underside of Kevin’s cock, Kevin let out deep growls of pleasure, that in turn sent tremors down Aaron’s spine, all the way down to his hard cock. Aaron moaned around Kevin’s cock, taking him down his throat.

The further Aaron took Kevin down his throat, the more his piercing pressed against the base of Kevin’s cock and his nose buried in Kevin’s pubes. The hand in his hair tightened, pulling him closer. Aaron slowly pulled off and carefully pressed the small metal ball against the slit, eliciting a deep moan from Kevin.

Aaron wanted to reach into his own underwear and jack himself off, but then it would all be over before they even had begun.

He could tell Kevin close by the way his breathing picked up, the way the muscles in his stomach tensed to hold back his impending orgasm.

Aaron pulled off. He didn’t want Kevin to cum from a blowjob, much to Kevin’s dismay.

“Jesus fuck Aaron don’t tease me,” Kevin growled at him.

Aaron rose to his feet and hooked his fingers around the elastic of his boxers and pushed them down his thighs, until they pooled around his feet. He stepped out and kicked them off to the side. He went to the bedroom and grabbed the lube and the box of condoms and brought it back to the living room, where Kevin was jacking himself off with slow motions.

“Impatient?” Aaron asked as he stood between Kevin’s legs, his own cock hard and leaking pre-cum against his stomach.

Kevin let go of his cock and sat up straight and came face to face with Aaron’s chest. He pressed feather light kisses to his chest, teasing his nipples as his hands found their way to Aaron’s hips. They slid down his hips to his thighs, so he could pull Aaron into his lap. Kevin took it as a victory when Aaron didn’t complain about it, but instead spread his thighs further to accommodate Kevin between his legs.

Aaron lazily wrapped his arms around Kevin’s neck and carefully ran his fingers through Kevin’s wavy hair, tilting his head back so carefully, so he could look into those sinful, green eyes, that were his boyfriend, Kevin Day.

He leaned in and pressed a feather light kiss to Kevin’s lips.

Kevin hummed and let Aaron pull his hair. He pressed his lips firmer against Aaron’s, letting the kiss grow heated and frantic. Kevin liked the feeling of metal against his tongue, though he had liked it better on his cock. His slid his hands up from Aaron’s thighs, up to his waist, where they rested on his hips. He held his hands still, until Aaron began to squirm in his lap.

“Touch me,” Aaron almost demanded, his voice breathless from kissing. He untangled his fingers from Kevin’s hair and moved his hands down to Kevin’s. He moved his hands down to ass and sighed with relief when Kevin’s calloused hands grabbed his ass. It felt good to have Kevin’s hands on him after so long. His arms were loosely draped around Kevin’s shoulders, his hands automatically finding Kevin’s hair.

One of Kevin’s hands left Aaron’s ass in favour of grabbing the lube next to him. He popped the cap open, and even though Aaron heard it, he wasn’t prepared for the cold lube, that was poured over his hole. He hissed and Kevin’s couldn’t contain his laugh.

“Sorry.”

“No, you aren’t,” Aaron hissed at Kevin. 

Kevin chuckled and captured Aaron’s lips in a heated kiss as he began to rub his fingers over Aaron’s lubed hole, putting on slight pressure on his hole, before his finger eased inside of him. Aaron gasped against Kevin’s lips once again, his tongue darting out to lick Kevin’s upper lip. They both knew they had to take it slow, or Aaron would end up hurt, and neither of them would appreciate that at this point.

“You’re right. I’m not sorry. Because I need to take care of you and be thorough with you, so you won’t hurt when I finally push my cock inside of you,” Kevin said and eased his finger in, until the last knuckle. “That’s one baby. It’s been so long, since I’ve fingered you.”

Aaron felt like all the air in his lungs were being punched out of him. He moved back against Kevin’s finger, and when his lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen, he gasped, taking in a gulp of air.

Kevin let Aaron move against his finger for a minute to two, before he made Aaron stop with a hand on his hip. Aaron whined against Kevin’s lips as he pulled his finger out, only to rub two over his lube slick hole. He rubbed them over Aaron’s hole for a minute, before he slowly eased them inside.

Aaron gasped and braced himself against Kevin’s shoulders, pushing down on Kevin’s fingers.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he breathed, his head tilting back as he felt Kevin’s big fingers breach him.

“That’s it Aari. You are taking my fingers so well. Just wait until it’s my cock inside you. That will be even better,” he told him and Aaron knew he was right. No matter how long Kevin were gone, sex always felt amazing.

“Just... Fuck me already Kevin,” Aaron panted against Kevin’s lips. “I’ll be fine, I promise, just... _Fuck me_ , please.”

Kevin looked at Aaron, taking in how serious he was being. He didn’t want to hurt Aaron in any way and even if he begged prettily – like _now_. He had never hurt Aaron during sex and he wasn’t about to start now, simply because Aaron was being needy. He captured Aaron’s lips in a heated kiss, and then he slowly eased a third finger inside Aaron’s tight hole.

“ _Oh fuck_.”

Kevin lived for Aaron moaning.

Well, technically he lived for Exy, but Exy and Aaron shared first place in his life, even though he knew he had to make an effort to make it up to Aaron.

Aron took his fingers like a champ. He had done it before and there was surprisingly little resistance as he moved his fingers inside of him.

“You fingered yourself.”

“ _Fuck_ , Kevin. You weren’t here and I was going crazy,” he moaned, his back arching when Kevin pushed his fingers against his prostate. “I was horny, and I missed you and I really need your dick inside of me.”

If Kevin wasn’t gone before, he surely was now.

He pulled his lube slicked fingers out of Aaron and put him on his knees, his arms resting against the back of the couch. He grabbed the pack of condoms and pulled out a foil packet, when Aaron stopped him.

“I want to feel you inside me Kev,” he said, his voice breathless. They had never done it without protection before. They had never talked about it, but they knew they were both clean. Kevin got tested regularly and Aaron had only ever been with Katelyn and Kevin during college.

“You sure?”

“Yes, dumbass. I’m sure, just fuck me, please.”

Kevin’s breath rarely hitched, but when Aaron was blunt about what he wanted, he felt his breath catch in his throat. He felt lightheaded and ashamed all at once. He grabbed the lube and made sure he used enough lube on the both of them to make it a smooth slide in.

And it was.

Aaron’s gasp was soft and breathless, his back arching, pushing his chest harder into the backrest of the couch. 

“ _Fuck,_ _Kevin._ ”

Every moan that left Aaron’s pretty lips made Kevin shiver. Made him press deeper inside of him. Made him press harder until his hips were flush against Aaron’s ass, his entire cock buried inside of Aaron. His cock twitch, punching a moan out of the smaller man.

“You’re so big Kev. Fuck you are so _big_. I can feel in my stomach,” he moaned, his head falling forward until his forehead was against his forearms. He felt Kevin’s right hand slide up his back, squeezing and teasing, until he felt Kevin’s long fingers close around his throat, restricting his airways ever so slightly.

They had worked on their kinks early on in their relationship and Aaron loved the feeling of Kevin’s hand around his throat. It made everything sensitive and it was embarrassing how fast he came with Kevin’s hand around his throat. He could already feel it deep in his gut, his impending orgasm. He tightened around Kevin’s cock, moving his hips ever so slight to make Kevin move.

Kevin’s left hand was holding onto Aaron’s left hip, keeping him steady as he began to roll his hips in a steady rhythm, picking up speed and roughness with each thrust into Aaron. His fingers tightened ever so slightly; Aaron’s body delirious with pleasure as he closer to his orgasm with each passing thrust.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Aaron cried as his orgasm washed over him, forcing him to tense and clench around Kevin’s cock. “ _Fuck._ ” It was softer the second time around, almost like a whisper. Kevin’s hips moved faster again, harder. The way Aaron was clenching around him brought him closer with each thrust.

He tilted Aaron’s chin up, his hand holding his head in place while applying pressure to his throat, without completely cutting off Aaron’s airways. He leaned forward and pressed gentle kisses to his shoulders and neck. “I’m so close baby. So close already,” he whispered, his breath hot against Aaron’s sweaty ear.

“C-Cum inside of me,” Aaron breathed, and it was all it took to make Kevin cum inside of him. It was hot and dirty, and Aaron loved every second of it. He visibly relaxed, his body slumping against the couch the best could with Kevin holding him up by his throat. Kevin let go of Aaron’s throat and helped him rest chest against the back if the couch. He pulled out, Aaron whining every step of the way. He felt so empty without Kevin inside of him.

The couch dipped next to Aaron’s knees and he fell sideways into Kevin’s lap. He felt Kevin wrap his arms around him and hold him close.

They sat in silence, only radio could be heard over their laboured breathing.

“Don’t ignore me again Kevin.”

It was soft and Kevin would have missed it if he wasn’t sitting with Aaron in his lap.

“I’m sorry I missed graduation,” he said, his lips brushing against Aaron’s forehead. “I’m sorry for ignoring you, it wasn’t my intention.”

“Just... Never again Kevin. I can’t handle it. No contact for five months? I thought it was your way of breaking up with me.”

Kevin stared at Aaron. “What? No, Aaron. No. I would never break up with you. Never. I love you.”

Aaron laid his head on Kevin’s chest, nuzzling his nose against his collarbone, a silly smile on his face. They were going to be okay now.

“I love you too, Kevin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please practice safe sex!


End file.
